User blog:TKandMit/The Joker vs Pennywise. Epic Rap Battles of Mitstory
Hey guys! Today, I bring you the Epic Rap Battles of Mistory season one finale, with a battle between two iconic evil clowns. Stephen King's It antagonist, Pennywise, steps up to the bane of Batman's existence, The Joker! Now in technocolor! Cast Nice Peter as The Joker Zach Sherwin as Pennywise Epic Lloyd as John Wayne Gacy George Watsky as Sideshow Bob Nice Peter as Shaggy 2 Dope Epic Lloyd as Violent J Snoop Dogg as Gamzee Makara The Battle Eeeeeeeeeeeeepiiiiic Raaaaaap Baaaattles of Miiiiiitstoryyyy! PENNYWISE! Versus! Theeeeeeee Joooooker!! Begin! Hahaha, this is the best rap battle I can have? A villain that can't even Deceive Batman, take a seat, Heath Ledge, I'm the evilest thing from Stephen! The Dark Knight Rose and Began, what's the difference? I don't give a damn. Born in darkness, molded by it; ''you're not a man! And you think that you're all that! What are you waiting for? The Penguin and Two-Face? So someone shot down a theater, huh, I'm shocked, who stayed? Heh, so easily defeated; stop monologuing and just do it, fuck! What? You left the Jokerz? 'Cause I see a new member of the Losers Club! Ahh, yes, something mysterious made into a clown, done awfully hilariously If you ask me, now is that me being me or the insanity? ''Why do you take it so seriously? So I can envision you as my deepest fear? Do I have that right, dear? Because you won't shut the fuck up; it makes perfect sense here! You think seeing this demon in front of me can leave me screaming? Maybe leave me squealing, (Hahaha!) I don't believe him, I can scheme it; A million ways to beat you, you devilish degenerate. Well, what else should I expect from a film called sh''It''?! Heh, that's what you call a verse? You botched that worse than the first scene, Killed off your entire heist team, you have no guts; THEY WENT BURSTING! 'Joker' has a nice ring to it, it reminds me of how pathetic this manic is, Oh so passive, this can't match it, at then end of this battle, you can't outlast it! I'm a dime of dozen, always causin' mayhem- Hey, come on, pay attention! "What would I do without you?" Everything! That's why you're your only devastation! It wasn't very ''-wise'' to attack the biggest bad guy of all comics' time, It's almost a surprise, here you go, this is your prize! ...Pennywise, what a Joke; don't make me laugh! Hi, my name is John Wayne Gacy, I prefer Pogo, oh so loco, I'm crazy, and I'm truly amazing! You'd be terrified always, I'll chase you through the hallways, When I grab you, stab you, and hide you deep down in the crawl space! You never accomplished Gotham! You never caused a problem! You're just costumes far too common, I'm always slaying, you're long forgotten! Oh hello, let me join in: killing innocent kids isn't my cup of tea. Am I still an enemy? You can bet that upon me, you see, I target a certain person, Bart Simpson, this jerk is cause me disturbance, He surfaced the honesty behind my framing, it threw me berserk through the circus, Grab a knife and my wit, and snap at Pen, who's empty-handed, I'm the kookiest of you buffoons, call me a loose cannon! What, Penny, did you invite back up? Who are these two slackers? These twits threatened by kids only make me look even badder! Never see these two in my life; is this the best you got, a Sideshow? You're ugly too, Pogo, I've had too great of an eyefu- (Yo!) ...Alright, now what the fuck is this. Yo, Violent and Shaggin', attackin' these four colored up faggots! We actually do rappin', you being here makes less sense than fucking magnets! We are ICP, the tightest MCs, fight off these Bobs and these Gacys These jokes and these pennies, we be the mighty Violent and Shaggy! Strapped with a hatchet, I attack it, my combatant! The other is a dude from The Simpsons, now who added him? And I'll put this Pogo in his place with a suplex! Sprayin Faygo, hey yo, Shaggy! They lose it! ... HoNk HoNk. WeLl, mOtHeRfUcKiN bRaVo, ThEsE tWo DiSgRaCeS pRoVeD tO bE eVeN mOrE aWfUl. LeT mE sNaP bAcK tHe CaN oF fAyGo, GrAb TaV aNd LeT gO AnD sPiT wIcKeD rApS oN yOu. uHH,,, aND DIS vIOLENT AND sHAG, yO? DaMn RiGhT, sPiT eIgHt LiNeS dAmN tIgHt, GrAb SoMe SlImE aNd DeStRoY tHeSe BiTcHeS tHaT cAnT fRiGhT! i Go So WaCk, EvEn DaVe TuRnS bAcK aNd LoGs OuTtA pEsTeRcHuM, AfTeR mE aNd CaL aRe ThRoUgH wITh YoU, yOuD bE fOrEvEr DoNe. IvE gOnE aNd WeNt SoBeR, tHe JoKeRs LeGaCy Is CoMiNg To ClOsUrE, IvE- GAMZEE, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING. Uh, I wAs- OH FOR FUCKS SAKE, NO, NO, THIS SHIT IS OVER. Uh. Okay... That was weird. ...Oh yeah. Who's won? You next? Who decide. shit. ...Epic rap battles of Mitstory, I guess? Who won? The Joker Pennywise John Wayne Gacy Sideshow Bob Insane Clown Posse (Shaggy 2 Dope and Violent J) Gamzee Makara Category:Blog posts